


You Think I’m in Love

by marshmallownose



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Eddie is just so fucking confused, F/F, F/M, KT is a useless lesbian, Patricia is oblivious, Unrequited Love?, fake dating au, not sure who’s gonna be endgame tbh, trying out a diff verb tense than I usually like so forgive me if I fuck up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallownose/pseuds/marshmallownose
Summary: When KT offered to pretend to be Patricia’s girlfriend to help her get Eddie back, she didn’t realize how hard keeping her own little crush at bay would be.or alternatively,Patricia fake dates KT instead of Jerome AU
Relationships: KT Rush & Eddie Miller, KT Rush & Patricia Williamson, KT Rush/Patricia Williamson, Patricia Williamson/Eddie Miller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	You Think I’m in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this first chapter in five minutes and idek if I’ll continue tbh

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Patricia asks KT with a hint of uncertainty, looking around the empty living room like Frobisher himself might pop out of the fireplace. Or, worse, Eddie.

KT shifts her weight more comfortably over Patricia’s thighs as she straddles her. “Of course,” she says with a wink. “Eddie will be back in your arms in a second.”

It‘s kind of a funny story how they’ve ended up here. KT weaseled out the truth from Patricia about her still liking Eddie the night before, and had immediately offered to help her friend get him back. By making him jealous. Of course.

_ “What did you have in mind?” Patricia had asked, leaning against the doorframe with suspicious but intrigued glint in her eyes. _

_ KT had thought for a moment, really turning over the possibilities in her mind before coming to the perfect conclusion. _

_ “You can pretend to date someone! No, really—it’s perfect! Think about it. Right now Eddie isn’t sweeping you off your feet like Superman”—Patricia had looked faintly ill at the mention of being swept off her feet—“because he doesn’t feel threatened by anyone! If he suddenly sees you in the arms of another, he’ll be sure to absolutely boil over with jealousy” _

_ Patricia had stared at her like she’d sprouted wings. “You’ve been reading way too much fanfiction,” she’d decided bluntly, and had turned to go, calling a “Good night!” over her shoulder. _

_ “I’m serious!” _

_ Patricia had popped her head back into the bathroom with a scowl. “KT, who in a million years is going to agree to fake date me? I’m seriously asking, because whoever it is I’ll pay for their medical bill.” _

_ A thought had come to KT then, a wiggling, selfish little thought, and before she could tamp it down, the thought had sprung out of her mouth: “I could do it! I mean, that is to say, I would pretend to be your girlfriend.” _

_ Patricia’s face had gone blank, and she blinked a few times. “I’m calling an ambulance,” she’d finally said, laughing outright. “First you go running straight into Frobisher’s arms, and then you willingly volunteer to be my fake girlfriend. You need a doctor.” _

_ KT had reached out and grabbed Patricia by the wrist, already flushed with embarrassment. “Come on. This would be perfect! Besides, if he gets real bothered by it, he’d never beat up a girl.” _

_ “You’re...actually serious about this?” Patricia had asked. “You’d be willing to jeopardize your friendship with Eddie to help me get back together with him?” _

_ Oh, yeah. KT hadn’t thought that far ahead, too busy trying to shove down the imagined images of Patricia trying to make Eddie  _ really _ jealous...maybe by shoving KT up against the lockers and— _

_ “Of course,” she’d found herself saying, pitched up and flustered. “Anything for the Sisterhood!” _

Patricia had hesitantly agreed and now here they are, KT straddling Patricia in the living room of Anubis House in broad daylight on a Thursday afternoon.

England is weird.

They both tense as they hear voices drift through the foyer, and immediately KT reaches out to play with one of Patricia’s bouncy, auburn curls. She has to stop herself from getting legitimately flustered when Patricia looks up at her with pale blue eyes and bites her lip; she can tell she fails miserably.

The voices abruptly stop, and to really add to it KT tries to giggle flirtatiously, but it comes out a little strained. Patricia looks over KT’s shoulder, tenses, then quickly turns her gaze back to KT and runs a thumb along her jaw.

KT is starting to think she’s made a terrible mistake.

“What is going on?” the man of the hour finally says, and KT turns around to find Eddie standing there, face bright red, with Fabian standing right behind him, his jaw through the floor.

Before Patricia can say anything, KT beats her to it. “Eddie, Patricia and I have just made it official! I hope you don’t mind.”

He narrows his eyes only slightly at her, and for a moment, a hot rush of guilt rushes through her at the betrayal she sees reflected in his gaze. Then, he’s suddenly unsure. “I– Well, um, congrats.” He clears his throat just once, gruffly spitting out, “Sibuna meeting tonight” before stalking away, leaving Fabian standing there dumbfounded.

“Right, well, I’ll just—“ Fabian takes off so fast, both Patricia and KT can’t help but let out surprised laughs.

“You’re right,” Patricia breathes after a moment, and KT turns back to look at her. “I’ve never seen him like this.” Patricia’s face breaks into a smile, and she squeezes KT’s thigh without even realizing. “We have to keep this up.”

KT gulps. This was definitely a bad idea.


End file.
